Electric Threesomes: Hyuuga Love
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: My first of 4 Threesome Lemons I'll do. Thanks to Naruto, Neji went back to the sweet boy he was, allowing Hinata to tell him her true feelings. Now both Hyuuga want to thank Naruto...in more ways than one. NarutoxHinataxNeji threesome.
1. A little Present

Electric Threesomes: Hyuuga Love

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Summary: My first of 4 Threesome Lemons that I'll be writing. Thanks to Naruto, Neji was able to go back to the loveable boy that he once was, and Hinata was able to tell Neji her true feelings for him. Now they both want to thank the blonde... in more ways than one... VERY detailed Lemon. Warnings inside.

**Warning! This story will contain Hyuugacest and Yaoi as well as Boy/Girl. If that ain't your cup of tea, then TURN BACK. You have been warned!**

* * *

Hey, everybody! This is my FIRST ever Lemon story. I've always wondered why there hasn't been a threesome between these three, so I decided to do it myself! I've decided that it will have two parts. The build up, then the actual lemon. I hope you enjoy it! And before you ask, Hinata and Naruto are 18, while Neji is 19.

* * *

Naruto was seen heading towards the Hyuuga Compond late at night, having recieved a note from Hinata. 

_Dear Naruto-kun, both Neji-chan and I would like to thank you for all that you have done for us over the years. After all, it was you that got him to return to normal. It was you that caused me to become more brave. And most importantly, it was because of you that me and Neji-chan are living happily together. Please come to the Hyuuga Compond at night tonight. Neji-chan and I have a VERY big surprise for you. I hope you like it._

_Love, Hinata_

Naruto knew that Hinata and Neji had gotten married one year earlier, because he was one of the first people that they told about it. At first, Hinata and Neji were afraid of the reaction they would get from their friends, but after much prodding from the blonde, they finally came out and said it. And they couldn't be happier with the results.

All of their friends had not only accepted it, but they cheered for them as well. Hinata was so happy that she cried tears of joy for a while. And she gave all of them hugs, Naruto getting the biggest one of all. The poor boy was blue by the end of it!

It warmed Naruto's heart that he was able to make one of his friends so happy. Even Neji said thanks!

Naruto was very much looking forward to the surprise that the Hyuugas were going to give him.

Little did he know, so were they...

* * *

After talking to the gateman, Naruto was able to get directions to Hinata and Neji's room. 

"I wonder what the surprise will be..." Naruto said to himself. "Maybe it'll be a brand new jutsu! Or even better, some RAMEN! I can't wait!"

The dense young man found the room where Hinata and Neji resided in, and went through the door without so much as knocking.

The room itself looked like one of those Love Rooms you'd see in the most expensive hotels. There was Light Lavender Paint with Diamonds embedded into the wall. Lots of peculiar candles were lit in the room as well, their smell very good to Naruto.

And finally, there was a large bed in the middle of it all, with satin sheets and diamond-encrusted pillows. The bed was large enough to fit three people with ease.

Not that Naruto noticed that. His attention was on the figure that was on the middle of the bed. Even though there were candles all over the room, they were the only thing lighting the room, making everything seem overshadowed.

"Hello... Is that you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, squinting his eyes to try and get a better view.

"Yes, it's me, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, still hidden by the shadows. "Are you ready to recieve your gift...?"

For some reason, Naruto thought that Hinata's voice sounded an octove lower then usual.

"Yep, I'm ready for it. Lay it on me!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"...As you wish..." Hinata...purred? Naruto couldn't really tell. Hinata stepped out of the shadows and into the candlelight, and Naruto felt his breath stop right in the middle of its work.

Hinata was wearing a very REVEALING light purple see-through dress, which showed off all of her curves quite nicely. It also did nothing to hide the matching satin Bra-and-Panties she wore underneath.

And to top it all off, she wore a big red bow around her waist.

Naruto was now doing a VERY good impression as a fish.

Hinata pouted. "Don't you like your gift, Naru-kun...?" She said, bringing her finger to her mouth and nibbling on it in a sexy way.

That snapped Naruto out of his fish impression. "H-Hinata-c-chan... w-what are you d-doing dressed l-l-like that...?" Naruto suttered, reminding Hinata of her older self.

"Oh, this?" Hinata said, spinning around a bit and giving Naruto a good view of her well shaped ass. "I just thought that this would make it easier for you to unwrap me. Now... come and recieve your present, Naru-kun..." Hinata took slow, sensual steps towards him.

"Uh... I just remembered that I have to...uh... go on a VERY important training trip. Starting now. See Ya!" Naruto said, doing a 180 and rushing towards the door. But Hinata easily blocked it.

"But Naru-kun... you haven't even tried out your gift yet..." Hinata said with another sexy pout.

"Um... I have a strict 'Non-opening until Xmas' policy on all presents that I recieve. So, try again in five months. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Naruto replied, trying to get around the seductive Hyuuga.

"...Naru-kun... I put a lot of thought into this present. The least you could do is try it out..." Hinata purred.

"B-but, b-but I-I-I don't t-think Neji w-w-will like this gift t-too much..." Naruto stuttered, trying to convince Hinata that this was wrong.

Hinata let out a small, sexy laugh. "Oh, I don't think he'll mind. Isn't that right, Neji-chan?"

Another sexy laugh, much deeper in tone, sounded throughout the room. "Oh, not at all. As long as I'm a part of the... gift-giving..."

With that, Neji stepped out of the corner of the room... and Naruto found himself acting like a fish once more.

Neji only wore a long white robe that was open in the middle, leaving nothing to the imagination. And he also had a large bow wrapped around where he would wear his underwear, leaving Naruto to have some thoughts about what excatly was under there.

"Heh heh heh... well aren't you lucky, Naruto? You get TWO gifts instead of one," Neji purred, his eyes half-closed.

"Now will you stay and... try your gifts out, Naru-kun?" Hinata said, both her and Neji taking slow steps towards Naruto.

Naruto found himself backing up towards the bed, a nervous look on his face.

"Well... I'll admit that Hinata is quite tempting dressed like that," Naruto admitted. "But... what makes you think that I'd be lured in by Neji, another MAN?"

Neji and Hinata stopped, turned to look at each other, turned back towards Naruto, and said at the same time, "Sakura."

'_...I should have known. I consider Sakura-chan a sister, but she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut!_' Naruto thought.

Sadly (or not) Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Hinata in front of him until it was too late. With a little push, she caused him to fall right onto the middle of the bed. Naruto sat up quickly, but Neji zipped to the bed at high speed, sitting behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Relax, Naruto," Neji whispered into his ear, his hot breath casuing the blond to shiver while Hinata crawled up to them on all fours like a cat... a very sexy cat. "We know that you're still a virgin. So Hina-chan and I will be gentle. ...Unless you want otherwise..."

"Why... why are you doing this...?" Naruto mumbled, Neji's soft caresses starting to get to him.

"...It's like I said in the letter, Naru-kun," Hinata whispered, raising one soft hand, and rubbing Naruto's cheek with it. "It's because of you that all of the good things in me and Neji-chan's life even happened. And because of that, we are forever grateful to you. So please... let us give you this gift... at least once. Who knows...? If you like it, then this may not be the only time it will happen..."

"What she said, Naruto," Neji said. "Just think of this as a way of us showing our... love for you."

"..." Naruto went. When he really thought about it, he had been dreaming about this ever since he learned of the two Hyuuga becoming a couple. Granted, it was what he called a 'Pipe Dream' since he thought it would NEVER happen. Yet lo and behold, he was THIS close to living out that taboo dream this very moment. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"Well...if you're sure..." Naruto murmured, starting to love the feel of Hinata's soft hand on his cheek.

Hinata gave off a soft, sweet smile. "Thank you, Naru-kun..." Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Naruto's in a soft kiss.

* * *

And that's it for now. The main reason I'm writting this is so that I can see where my Lemon Skills are up to. I'd like to think that after reading so many Naruto fics with Lemons, that I picked up something from them. Well, we'll see in the next chapter, won't we? Until then, Catch you next continue! 


	2. Teaser of the Lemon Scene Non Explict

Electric Threesomes: Hyuuga Love

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories for a while. I've just been rather...sick. But to say sorry, I've decided to post this teaser of what will happen in the lemon scene. Hope you enjoy, and hopefully, I'll get the full chapter out before the end of the week.

* * *

As Hinata continued to kiss Naruto from the front, Neji's caresses began to intensefiy, as he first gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, then began to slowly lick and nibble on his sensitive ear, caressing his upper body with his strong hands.

Naruto let out a low moan into Hinata's mouth, as she slowly let her tongue slide across the blond's lips, then push against them slightly, silently asking for entrance. Naruto allowed it, opening his mouth so that the female Hyuuga's tongue could begin tangling with his own, slipping and sliding, exchanging saliva.

As they began their own erotic duel of sorts, Hinata's hands began to get busy. First, she caressed Naruto's cheeks as they whipped their tongues against each other, making Naruto feel even warmer than before. Then after she felt Naruto was warm enough, she lowered her hands to Naruto's Orange and Black Jacket, slowly unbuttoning its buttons.

As this was happening. Neji's mouth moved away from Naruto's ear, and trailed down to the blond's neck, where it began to nip and suck at it, as well as lick it at times.

All of this left Naruto with no doubts that he was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning. But at the moment, he could care less. His body felt so warm in the embrace of the two Hyuuga, that nothing else mattered.

Finally, Hinata got the last button unhooked, and slid the jacket off, revealing Naruto's white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol. The shirt didn't last too long, as Neji held off from fondling the moaning blonde, and began to lift the shirt over Naruto's head and arms. Within a few seconds, Naruto's slightly muscular abdomen was revealed for the two increasingly horny Hyuuga to feast their eyes on. Neji slipped from behind Naruto, allowing the blonde to fall softly to the bed.

Naruto was the picture of aroused at that moment. His baby blue eyes were half-lidded and filled with a lustful haze, his face was flushed bright red with blood, and his sweaty chest heaved up and down with each deep breath he took.

Of course, their attention was mostly on his growing erection.

"Heh. It seems that our little fox is a bit...hot and bothered. Wouldn't you say, Hinata-chan?" Neji chuckled with a sexy grin.

"Mmmm, I'll say, Neji-chan," Hinata purred, licking her lips. "Too bad he'll be even hotter in a few seconds..."

Hearing those words coming from someone as meek and innocent as Hinata was a MAJOR turn-on for Naruto. His member began to grow even more with those words, something that didn't escape the notice of the Hyuuga lovers.

"I guess he likes it when you talk like that, Hina-chan," Neji smirked.

Hinata giggled. "If I can do that with just my words, then just wait until I use my hands...my breasts...and my MOUTH..."

Naruto's face got even hotter when he heard those words. But he found it a bit unfair that he was the only one getting all the pleasure.

Taking both Hyuuga by surprise, he sat up, grabbed Hinata, and laid her back unto the mattress where he was just seconds ago.

Swallowing hard, Naruto said in his best seductive voice, "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Because if Sakura told you everything about my fantasies, then she also told you about how I love to GIVE as much as I GET..."

With that, Naruto pressed his lips to Hinata's, wrapping his arms around her. Hinata, suprised by the motion, soon snapped out of it, and wrapped her own arms around Naruto, caressing his smooth back as they brought their tongues together once again.

Neji was watching this all with a horny smile on his face. It seemed that Naruto had fully gotten into the act at last. So now, the real fun could begin. But, he'd let his beautiful wife take care of Naruto first. After all, it wasn't too often that you'd see the two most beautiful (or in Naruto's case, Handsome) people about to have sex infront of your very eyes. So Neji decided to make himself feel welcome, untying the bow around his own growing cock and removing the robe. He sat on the other end of the bed and gripped his throbbing erection, starting to stroke it as he watched his wife make out with the one they both wanted into their hearts...

* * *

So as you can see, Hinata will be the first one to get Naruto. Then Neji will get Naruto. Then... the double team. I hope you liked this little teaser. And if you want me to make this into a FULL fanfiction instead of a Twoshot, then just let me know. Catch you next continue!


	3. Hinata's turn

Electric Threesomes: Hyuuga Love

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Sorry the chapter is late. But I did look at the reviews (who doesn't?) and decided to make this a full fanfiction. So since I don't feel in any rush to complete it now, here's Hinata's part. Don't worry, Neji will get his turn in the next chapter.

* * *

As Hinata continued to kiss Naruto from the front, Neji's caresses began to intensefiy, as he first gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, then began to slowly lick and nibble on his sensitive ear, caressing his upper body with his strong hands.

Naruto let out a low moan into Hinata's mouth, as she slowly let her tongue slide across the blond's lips, then push against them slightly, silently asking for entrance. Naruto allowed it, opening his mouth so that the female Hyuuga's tongue could begin tangling with his own, slipping and sliding, exchanging saliva.

As they began their own erotic duel of sorts, Hinata's hands began to get busy. First, she caressed Naruto's cheeks as they whipped their tongues against each other, making Naruto feel even warmer than before. Then after she felt Naruto was warm enough, she lowered her hands to Naruto's Orange and Black Jacket, slowly unbuttoning its buttons.

As this was happening. Neji's mouth moved away from Naruto's ear, and trailed down to the blond's neck, where it began to nip and suck at it, as well as lick it at times.

All of this left Naruto with no doubts that he was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning. But at the moment, he could care less. His body felt so warm in the embrace of the two Hyuuga, that nothing else mattered.

Finally, Hinata got the last button unhooked, and slid the jacket off, revealing Naruto's white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol. The shirt didn't last too long, as Neji held off from fondling the moaning blonde, and began to lift the shirt over Naruto's head and arms. Within a few seconds, Naruto's slightly muscular abdomen was revealed for the two increasingly horny Hyuuga to feast their eyes on. Neji slipped from behind Naruto, allowing the blonde to fall softly to the bed.

Naruto was the picture of aroused at that moment. His baby blue eyes were half-lidded and filled with a lustful haze, his face was flushed bright red with blood, and his sweaty chest heaved up and down with each deep breath he took.

Of course, their attention was mostly on his growing erection.

"Heh. It seems that our little fox is a bit...hot and bothered. Wouldn't you say, Hinata-chan?" Neji chuckled with a sexy grin.

"Mmmm, I'll say, Neji-chan," Hinata purred, licking her lips. "Too bad he'll be even hotter in a few seconds..."

Hearing those words coming from someone as meek and innocent as Hinata was a MAJOR turn-on for Naruto. His member began to grow even more with those words, something that didn't escape the notice of the Hyuuga lovers.

"I guess he likes it when you talk like that, Hina-chan," Neji smirked.

Hinata giggled. "If I can do that with just my words, then just wait until I use my hands...my breasts...and my MOUTH..."

Naruto's face got even hotter when he heard those words. But he found it a bit unfair that he was the only one getting all the pleasure.

Taking both Hyuuga by surprise, he sat up, grabbed Hinata, and laid her back unto the mattress where he was just seconds ago.

Swallowing hard, Naruto said in his best seductive voice, "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Because if Sakura told you everything about my fantasies, then she also told you about how I love to GIVE as much as I GET..."

With that, Naruto pressed his lips to Hinata's, wrapping his arms around her. Hinata, suprised by the motion, soon snapped out of it, and wrapped her own arms around Naruto, caressing his smooth back as they brought their tongues together once again.

Neji was watching this all with a horny smile on his face. It seemed that Naruto had fully gotten into the act at last. So now, the real fun could begin. But, he'd let his beautiful wife take care of Naruto first. After all, it wasn't too often that you'd see the two most beautiful (or in Naruto's case, Handsome) people about to have sex infront of your very eyes. So Neji decided to make himself feel welcome, untying the bow around his own growing cock and removing the robe. He sat on the other end of the bed and gripped his throbbing erection, starting to stroke it as he watched his wife make out with the one they both wanted into their hearts...

Soon enough, Naruto and Hinata's heated kiss dissovled into quick little pecks, just so they could begin to get their breath back. Naruto moved his head back slightly to look at Hinata's face. Her pink lips looked full and inviting, parted slightly as she took deep breaths. Her clear lavender eyes were hazed over with the same lust that Naruto had, and her face, while not as flushed as Naruto's, was getting pretty close. She looked loving, beautiful, and sexy all at the same time, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if all Hyuuga women possesed this look, or if Hinata was just special.

"Hinata-chan...you have NO idea how sexy you look right now..." Naruto said in a soft tone, gazing into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata's blush got bigger as she heard those words, but she still managed to give an Un-Hinata type smirk and replied, "Trust me, the feeling is quite mutual, Naru-kun."

Naruto gave his own little smirk as he began to undo the bra that Hinata had on. "Well, you're certianly playing the little sex kitten tonight, aren't you, Hina-chan? Whatever happened to the shy little bunny of a girl that I grew up with?"

Hinata giggled. "Well, let's just say that Neji-chan was a big factor in changing that after we got married." And here, her eyes took on a naughty little shine. "And I do mean BIG."

Naruto turned to look at Neji, who was still stroking his cock, but with a smug smile on his handsome face now.

"Is that so? Well, tell me, Hina-chan. Do you think I'll make just as...BIG of an impression as Neji did?" Naruto chuckled as he finally got the bra off the slim Hyuuga female, revealing her large pale breasts tipped with hardining pink nipples.

...Only to gasp in delight as the playful Hyuuga's hand slipped into his pants and caressed his manhood.

"Hmm...I'd have to say yes. But we won't find out unless you try, Naru-kun," Hinata purred.

After getting his mind to focus again, Naruto replied back with a slight growl, "Oh, I intend to do more than TRY, Hina-chan..." With that, his hands softly grasped the twin globes of Hinata's chest, rubbing them with a lustful energy. "Man, Hina-chan...these things are so big and soft..."

Hinata let out a moan mixed with a giggle. "Mmmm, enjoy them, Naru-kun. They're all yours and Neji-chan's."

"Heh. If you insist," Naruto replied, still fondling the breasts as he leaned down and started kissing the side of the right one.

Hinata gave off a little mewl of pleasure. "Naru-kun..."

Naruto gave the right breast a few more pecks before moving on to the left, sliding his tongue around it, and making Hinata groan out loud a bit. He took special care to ignore the pink nipple, teasing Hinata, wanting to hear her ask for it.

After he lingered there for a bit, he spread the breasts apart gently and gave a few nips in the center, sliding his tongue in between the valley.

"N-Naru-kun..." Hinata stuttered in bliss, reminding Naruto of her older self. "P-please..."

"Hmm? Please what, Hina-hime?" Naruto said, nuzzling the left side of the Hyuuga's chest.

"P-Please...Mmmm..." Hinata began, but moaned as Naruto slid his tongue VERY close to the spot she so wanted to have her Naru-kun taste.

"What is it, Hina-chan? What do you want?" Naruto said huskily.

"Please...Please...suck my nipples, Naru-kun...suck and lick my hard nipples...!" Hinata groaned.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Naruto murmured, before closing his mouth around Hinata's left nipple.

Hinata let out a rather loud groan as Naruto's tongue began to slip and slide around her throbbing nipple, stimulating her senses as she ran her hands through the blond's hair.

"Yes, Naru-kun! YES! Just like that," Hinata panted as Naruto sucked on her nipple. "Suck on them! Suck on them harder!"

Naruto sucked harder like Hinata asked, and added a little bite to the nipple, the pain and pleasure from the action casuing the Hyuuga's body to jolt a bit.

"You like that, huh?" Naruto whispered, doing it again.

"Y-yes...it feels so good..." Hinata moaned.

After Naruto did it a few more times, he switched to Hinata's other breast. Hinata could barely stand the pleasure that Naruto was inflicting on her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, so she grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him up, just as he was about to relieve her of her panties.

"Hina-hime, what..." Naruto began, before Hinata cut him off with yet another deep kiss. Naruto closed his eyes, and simply hugged the Hyuuga close to his body, Hinata doing the same. They both gave off soft moans as they felt their bare chests press against each other.

Hinata slowly pulled away from the kiss, a string of spit connecting their lips for a second. She grinned at Naruto. "Sorry about that, Naru-kun, but I didn't want to come before you got your pleasure first," she explained to the blond.

She reached her hand back into Naruto's pants, caressing his cock as she leaned forward and began to kiss and lick at his neck.

"H-Hina-chan..." Naruto groaned, becoming like putty in the female Hyuuga's hands.

Hinata smiled and gently pushed Naruto on his back, still caressing his throbbing manhood.

"Now, it's your turn, Naru-kun..." Hinata whispered.

She trailed her tongue down Naruto's neck all the way to his chest. She paused at a nipple, taking it into her mouth and swirling it with her tongue.

Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's hair as she continued towards the other nipple, moaning slightly.

"Heh, heh...she's rather good at that, isn't she, Naruto?" Neji chuckled, still caressing his own rock hardness.

"I...I'll say..." Naruto panted, as Hinata trailed her tongue down towards the blond's belly button, digging into it a bit with her tongue before coming face to face with the blonde's pants.

"I think it's about time that these were out of the way..." Hinata whispered with a lustful grin as she undid the zipper...with her teeth.

Naruto couldn't get over how sexy Hinata was acting. It was an incredible turn on for him, so he didn't waste anytime getting out of his pants and boxers after Hinata undid the zipper.

Naruto was now fully unclothed, his hardness standing at full attention. Hinata was pleasently surprised to see that it was about the same size as Neji's, only slightly thicker.

She grabbed a hold of it with one hand, and began to stroke it gently, watching Naruto's reactions closely.

Naruto's face twisted into one of absolute pleasure. Sure, he had masterbated to the thoughts of Hinata and Neji taking him like a bunch of animals, but that was just his own hand. Compared to Hinata's smaller, much softer hand, it was no contest.

"Hi...Hina-hime...that...that feels so good..." Naruto groaned as she continued to pump him.

Hinata let out a perverted grin. "If you think this is good, then get a load of this..."

Without another word, Hinata bent down to Naruto's manhood, and began to lick the head of it with her tongue, while still stroking the rest of it.

Naruto began to pant as he stared into the violet, half-lidded eyes of the female Hyuuga as she serviced him. Those eyes...they were so magnifecint...so easy to get lost into...even more so when they were clouded by lust and love.

"Do you like that, Naru-kun...?" Hinata murmured, keeping her eyes on his before taking the head of the penis into her mouth, using the flat of her tounge to please him even more. Her tongue slid around the head, making it nicely wet as she began to suck on it as well.

"Yes...it feels incredible, Hina-hime..." Naruto moaned, barely resisting the urge to begin thrusting into her mouth. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. And it seemed that the Hyuuga Heir knew that as well, because she stopped doing her work. She crawled up to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know you want to pleasure me as well, so I can think of a better position for this..." Hinata said, before turning her body around so that Naruto was staring at her soaked panties. They were now in the famous sixty-nine position. "This way, you can please me too..." Hinata said, before she took the head of Naruto's cock into her mouth again.

Naruto let out another groan, before he reached up to caress Hinata's pussy through her panties. Hinata let out a little moan at that action, which vibrated onto Naruto's dick, increasing his pleasure. Naruto couldn't wait any longer. He had to taste the nectar of this goddess who was doing such wonderful things to him, and he had to taste it NOW!

With a little growl that was not lost on Neji, Naruto grasped the red, silky panties, and ripped them off of Hinata, who made a little gasp at how aggresive Naruto was becoming. But before she could say or do anything, she let out a moan when she felt her Naru-kun's fingers caress her now nude, warm and wet pussy, playing special attention to the clit.

Naruto rubbed the tiny nub with one finger, then gently pinched it with two, making Hinata scream out in pleasure.

"N-Naruto!" She shouted, lifting her mouth from Naruto's cock as she took in deep breaths.

Naruto smirked at this, before gently sliding a finger into Hinata's wetness, amazed at how hot and wet it felt. He started pumping his finger in and out at a steady rythyem, before adding another finger into the mix.

By now, Hinata's eyes were completely glazed over with pleasure, her tounge hanging out as she moaned and panted in tune with the thrusts.

"N-Naruto-kun! Yes, YES! Just like that! Keep on fingering me like that!" Hinata moaned loudly.

"Oh, I'll do more than that, my hime," Naruto said with a fearl growl, pulling his fingers out to taste the jucies on it. The taste was...very delightful. He had to have more...

Wasting no time, he wrapped his arms around Hinata's hips, and pulled her down as his head went up. His mouth made contact with her dripping womanhood, and he licked the outside of the pussy, getting it even more wet before he thrusted his tongue into her completly.

Hinata let out the loudest moan of the night thus far, as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl around inside of her, the blond's lips attaching themselves to her pussy, trying to get all of the juice that he could.

"Oh kami!" She shouted as Naruto devoured her cunt. "Naruto! NARUTO! Kami YES! Eat my pussy, Naruto! Drink all my jucies, DRINK THEM! Kami that feels SO GOOD!" She quickly bent back down and, relaxing her throat, took all of Naruto's cock into her mouth. Her tongue slipped and slid all over it, tasting him as he was her. Her hands weren't idle either, one reaching down to caress his balls while the other gripped his toned ass, pushing him upwards as she pushed her cunt downwards. She began to bob her head up and down, moaning loudly and letting the vibrations stimulate the dick even more.

Naruto let out a loud groan/growl, as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her sopping pussy, tongue-fucking her slit as he caressed her perfect ass.

Hinata responed by taking his cock out of her mouth, and starting to lick the sides of it like a lolipop. Then she moved her tongue to his balls, getting them wet before taking them into her mouth and sucking. After a bit of that, she took the cock back into her mouth, bobbing her head even faster as she felt herself about to come.

Naruto pulled his tongue out of her inviting cunt, and trailed it to the clit, covering it completely as he sucked on it gently, tongue moving back and forth.

This went on for a few more minutes before Hinata threw her head back, still caressing Naruto's balls as she shouted out at full force, tongue hanging out, "I'M CUUMMMINGGG!"

Her jucies came in abundance, flowing out of her pussy, which Naruto drank down to the last drop. The taste of the juices, combined with Hinata caressing his ballsack drove Naruto over the edge. He let out a large moan of his own as he reached climax as well, his cum spurting out of his cock in large amouts, covering Hinata's face, neck and breasts.

The two fell down onto the bed, panting as they got their strength back slowly. When Hinata got back enough, she crawled back up to Naruto, kissing him as she caressed his face with both hands.

"N-Naru-kun...that was...amazing..." She whispered lovingly to the blond.

"I know...that was even better than eating ramen!" Naruto chuckled, enjoying the deadpan look on Hinata's face.

"Humph. It better be," Hinata pouted, before her smile turned loving again. "I love you, Naru-kun..."

"...I love you too, Hina-hime..." Naruto said back as he gave Hinata a loving look. They both went back to kissing each other gently.

"Ahem. I hope you didn't forget about me," Neji's taunting voice called out to them.

The two pulled away, smiling at the Hyuuga genius. "We'd never forget you, Neji-chan," Hinata said.

"I guess it's your turn, right?" Naruto said, smirking at Neji.

Neji smirked right back as he crawled over towards the blond. "Damn straight it's my turn. After watching that little show, I'm horny as hell. And I feel an urge to give Hinata a show of her own..."

Naruto turned back towards Hinata, who had a perverted grin on her face at the thought. "Now THAT's something that I'd like to see."

Naruto turned back towards Neji. "Well, you heard the lady. Let's get started," Naruto said with half-lidded eyes.

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." Neji purred before connecting Naruto's lips with his own.

* * *

Whew...that was my first DETAILED lemon. I'm not sure how good it really is, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Neji will have a go at Naruto, and you know what that means. Yes, fan-girls, it'll be time for the gratuidous Man-Sex! ...But since I have NO idea about how two guys would go at it, this next chapter will take a LONG time to come out. Sorry! Anyway, catch you next continue!


End file.
